Misguided Lust
by Tremax
Summary: Watch as Fang's will to live is tested as well as his emotions towards his growing love for Max and... someone else who's been around all along. HF8.


**A "Charmed Killers" Production.**

_The birds weren't just birds, they were people._

**A Maximum Ride OneShot.**

_One had dark black hair, the other had the most gorgeous eyes you've ever seen, too bad he had never seen them himself._

**Brought To You By The Author of ****The Fall of Hearts****.**

_They were headed towards a forest, to hunt for some food, since they were all out of money... again._

**.Misguided Lust.**

They landed in a grassy patch in the middle of the forest. Fang waited for Iggy to land, and then did a quick scope of the forest area.

Nothing in sight, almost 100% flora in the area and even with his great hearing he didn't hear even one animal.

Iggy listened silently, and Fang did the same, looking away as he did so.

Iggy thought it would be fun to pull a prank on Fang, who was standing somewhat away from him. Iggy moved silently over to the spot where he felt Fang's warmness coming from and then he pounced,

"Boo!"

Fang screamed and grabbed Iggy, throwing him across the forest floor and directly at a tree.

"You son of a!..."

Iggy stood up, covering his ears and howling with laughter,

"Don't say it! Haha! Don't say it!"

Fang sucked his teeth and looked around the forest again,

"Way to be mature."

Iggy laughed harder, falling on the floor.

Fang just stood there, looking at him. (heart still beating a bit faster than before the scare)

The forest was truly silent, besides the fact that Iggy was laughing, there was not a sound. This scared Fang a lot more than Iggy had, he had never seen such a lush forest sitting so silent.

Fang made a hissing noise and silenced Iggy immediately, Iggy stood listening, and then silently brought himself over to where Fang was standing and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"I... I don't hear anything."

Fang 'shh'ed him and then listened closer. Not a noise was coming from the area, not even a bird as it landed in its nest, no, the forest was silent.

"Something isn't right here…"

Iggy looks around some more, not really looking but hearing the surrounding forest, once again there was nothing to be heard, not even a squirrel pouncing through the forest.

The clearing of trees they were standing in was scary, haunting almost, because of the fact that the trees went around them in a complete circle, all seemingly the exact distances apart.

"It's a trap!"

The two, almost concurrently, ran towards the cave in the distance, as the sound of something dropping slammed behind them.

"Hurry Iggy!"

Fang was in the tunnel first, and then Iggy. Fang turned back and saw a woman running towards them in a robot-like fashion. No. She was running as if she was being powered by sheer electricity, as if some force was powering her, a force Fang had never encountered before.

"Do something Fang!"

Fang put his hands up, bracing for impact, and then there was an explosion.

Fang just heard the explosion, as he had closed his eyes as soon as the girl was within five feet.

But Iggy… Iggy saw something. Which was impossible right? Considering he was blind. But he saw Fang, in his mind. As if what was happening was in his imagination, but he knew that It had actually just taken place in front of him.

He saw Fang put up his hands, and a blue ball of light appeared. The girl ran into it and flew back, and the ball exploded.

Now the cave entrance collapsed inward. And all traces of the sunlight outside were gone.

"Fang! Are you okay!"

Fang was on the ground and Iggy ran up to him, first he put his hand over Fang's heart to make sure he was still breathing (which he was, thank god), and then he began to lightly pat Fang's cheek.

"Wake up. I need you now. Wake up!"

Fang began to come to, and he looked around the dark tunnel.

"What happened?"

"The cave entrance collapsed, you made this… blast, come out of your hands."

Fang stopped for a second and looked at Iggy.

"How would you know that?"

"I… I-I saw it."

"How?"

Just then the cave rumbled a bit, and The Wicked Woman screeched from outside.

"Did you see who attacked us then, Iggy? I didn't get a good look…"

"It… It was a girl. She had brown hair and green eyes. Really pale. She was wearing an all blue suit, like a man would, but this one was made for women… And…"

He paused and fell to the rock covered wall.

"And what Ig?"

He put his hands on his eyes.

"She ran like a robot."

"Ah. So she's an Eraser."

"No. She seemed like so much more than that. She seemed like a robot, but I know she was human. There was just something about her, something so evil."

Fang walked towards the entrance again and pushed at the rocks blocking them in.

"Why the hell did we come to some deserted part of California?"

Fang turned towards Iggy.

"We had to. We needed food, and fast. This was the closest forest. You know that."

"How is Max going to find us…?"

"Max doesn't need to find us. I'm going to get us out of here!"

He says, shoving Iggy into the wall.

"Dude, what the heck?"

Fang begins pounding on the wall, trying to move the rocks and then he takes a step back and puts his hands up.

"What are you doing?"

"You said I made some blue ball appear well let me do it again."

"This isn't Dragon Ball Z! You can't just make shit appear at your whim!"

"Shut up Iggy!"

Fang focused as hard as he could, trying to make that ball of light reappear so that the two of them could get the hell out of that cave.

But it didn't come back, and Fang brought his hands down.

"Max is gonna be worried Fang…"

"I know what Max is okay? Dammit. I can handle myself y'know, I can deal without Max. All day today you've been acting like I need Max to babysit me!"

"I… I've never seen you like this. You're acting off…"

"SHUT UP IGGY!"

Iggy takes a step back and then slumps on the cave wall, unaware of why Fang was acting so crazy. He barely talked let alone screamed, and it was a rare situation when he bit his nails.

These were one of the "bite-your-nail" situations.

Fang was pacing, the dark cave making it hard to see where he was going but he did it nonetheless. Iggy just sat there and… hours past.

It all started when they flew out of the base camp they had made which was in the clearing of forest a little north of where they were now.

Fang and Max had been making lovey-dovey faces all day at each other, and had snuck off to get a little romance in. Fang had to admit he was a fan of this, but he wished it didn't have to get so gushy, even when he first kissed Max, she gushed. He just wished sometimes they could kiss and… just kiss!

Fang looks at Iggy, his eyes adjusted enough now to be able to see almost completely in the darkness. He could feel, sense, that it was dusk.

He sits down next to Iggy and leans on him, and then he hugs him.

"I'm sorry."

Iggy nods and without "looking" over at him says,

"I understand. You're stressed. Shit happens."

They sit in silence for a moment and then Fang puts his head on Iggy's shoulder.

"I tried to get more intimate with Max today and she wouldn't let me, that's why I'm so pissed at her, that's why I'm acting funny all of a sudden."

A pause.

"… Oh."

Fang picks his head up and scoots away from Iggy, Iggy stands up.

"We have to find a way out of here."

He looks away from the entrance, deep into the cave.

"Maybe we can… find an exit at the other side."

"Sounds risky Ig."

"Oh come on! This cave can't be that big. We didn't even see it on the way in… Plus it looks a little bit brighter down there, so there's gotta be a way outside!"

"Ugh. I don't know…"

"Dude. Trust me."

Fang hesitates and then smiles (not that Iggy could see it or anything), then he stands up and pats Iggy on the shoulder.

"Let's go."

Hours past as the two venture throughout the cave. The Wicked Woman waits on the other side. Iggy's thoughts were correct; there is an exit on the opposite side of the cave. She could sense that the two of them were coming. Sure it would take a while, but she could wait.

The Dark Man would want it no other way.

And she definitely wouldn't let the King down.

"Let's take a break dude."

Fang nods and sits on the wall, it seemed like they had been walking for hours.

It was a little past ten, a fact neither of them knew, which was strange. Didn't they say they hadn't seen the cave as they flew in? Yes they did. The cave was at a downward slant, and they were deep inside of it. About ¾ of the way through though, this was good news.

Not that they had it with them to heighten their spirits.

"I'm beat Fang."

"Me too. We can rest up and get back to it in the morning."

Fang lies out on the ground and pulls his wings out, wrapping them around his body.

Iggy lies next to him, and after realizing he was cold enough to risk it, he snuggled against Fang. Fang giggled and opened his wings, letting Iggy in.

The two fell asleep then like that, and the night ended.

It was maybe three in the morning. Fang was looking up at the ceiling of the cave, and Iggy was bundled up against him. Fang hugged him tighter, he had never felt so dependent on another creature than he did right now on Iggy.

Damn life for putting him in this situation. How the hell did he get stuck in this hole?

Damn him for running towards it and not just fighting the bitch.

Who was that?

The Wicked Woman.

No. That wasn't known to him.

She had brown hair, Iggy said.

Like he could believe Iggy.

Damn.

He sits up and then remembers Iggy who plops to the ground.

Heavy sleeper.

Fang leans down and hugs Iggy and then sits back up.

He sat like that, sitting up, for three hours.

Iggy woke up then, tired as hell.

Fang was sitting up, and he cast a sideways glance towards Iggy.

"Shit. You're up early Fang."

"You sure do curse a lot Ig. I've never seen this side of you."

Iggy laughs and elbows Fang.

"Stick around, you'll see a whole buncha' crazy shit."

He then leans forward and kisses Fang on the neck, and Fang retreats a bit.

"What the…?"

Iggy kisses Fang on the lips and holds him like that, then he smiles and stands up.

"We should get going, eh?"

Fang, blushing, and trying to hide it (not that it mattered since Iggy was blind) stood up.

Why was he acting like this? Why did Fang feel so… out of character?

He pulled on his jacket and then walked behind Iggy as they continued their trek to the exit to the cave. But what was up with that kiss? Why did it bother Fang so much that Iggy kissed him? They were family, and it shouldn't have been that big of a deal…

But it was.

Something felt wrong inside of him, so wrong, and yet so right.

The light from the end of the cave was brighter now, and Iggy screamed as he realized the exit was close.

"I feel wind Fang, we're almost free!"

Iggy ran towards the wind, and Fang (still in shock from the kiss) put his hand out. His delayed reaction caused Iggy's downfall, as Iggy was blasted backwards by a ball of red light.

"IG!"

Fang runs forward and Iggy's body is dragged away by some unknown force.

Fang runs out of the forest and sees Iggy get pulled into a nearby bush, and standing directly in front of Fang, is a woman with brown hair. The Wicked Woman.

"Who are you…? What do you want with us?"

"My name is Bailey. I, want nothing of you. My masters would like you dead."

"Dead!"

Bailey flips her hair.

"Yes. Dead. Like your little friend over there."

She points to the bushes.

"And your friends back at that clearing up north. Dead."

"M… Max?"

"Dead."

"You bitch!"

Fang runs forward and pulls his arm up to strike and The Wicked Woman smacks him in the arm with one of the red balls of light. He falls to the ground, clutching his missing left hand.

"It is useless to fight **Ανεμιστήραg**."

"What did you just call me?"

He says, shallow breathing beginning to ensue.

"It is your Greek name. You're one of _The 19_. And I have been given the responsibility to kill you."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe."

She raises her hands and a golden ball of light covers them up.

When the light clears, she's gone, but Fang is still there, bleeding out.

"Son of a…"

Fang is breathing shallower, and his eyes are opening and closing repeatedly as he tries to focus the energy to keep them open.

Fang stands up miraculously and looks around. He walks over to the bush and sees the mangled body of Iggy, and a tear stings his eye.

He closes his eyes and then grips lightly at his bleeding wound, then he then puts his remaining right hand in front of him.

_Give me that power again… please__._

A blue ball of light appears in his hand. And Fang is shocked at the heat of it.

He presses it lightly into his wound and cauterizes it, screaming from the pain.

He looks at the stump of his left hand and then throws the ball of light and it quickly disappears. He closes his right fist and looks up in the air, and then he takes off.

"I don't understand any of this."

"She lied to you Fang."

Fang nods his head and smiles.

"I really thought you were dead Max."

Max laughs and smiles, "You know I wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Where's Iggy?"

Fang looks away and then frowns. A tear drops out of his eye and he wipes it away.

"She… she killed him."

Fang could barely close his eyes that night. Max had waved off the death of Iggy, making him vow to keep it a secret from the others. Fang had promised of course, and then cried some more about it. What the hell was he feeling here? Why was he so upset over the death of Iggy? Maybe if Max had been struck the same way about the death of Iggy then Fang could have been a little relieved. But she didn't change at all; she stayed as a stone; which made Fang feel even worse, made him feel like a what? A sissy? A fag? No.

He clutched at the cold forest floor and then cried some more. It was one kiss on the cheek and it got him like this, got him feeling all weird inside. He hated this feeling more than anything, and at the risk of sounding redundant, he missed him.

What the hell Fang?  
What's wrong with you!

"**Fang."**

Fang sits up and looks around the dark forest clearing, only seeing his bundled up sleeping friends and nothing else.

"**Fang."**

"Who goes there?"

A tiny person walks out of the forest. Alongside him is a boy about Fang's height.

"**I am King Enma Jr. and I come to you with an important message."**

The last thing Fang saw before fainting, yes fainting, was a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth. And the walking, ALIVE body, of Iggy.

And the last thing that was heard came from Iggy's lips;

"I've come back to bring you with me. To the Underworld we must go."

And then… darkness.

**End of Misguided Lust.**


End file.
